From almost the inception of kinetic art, people have been interested in moving objects in space in order to create visual effects relying on human, solar, wind, or magnetic powered motion. For most of the twentieth century such kinetically produced art has been limited primarily to single speed objects moving on rudimentary trajectories. And, while more complex kinetically produced art became possible when transmissions could be used to vary speed, most contemporary kinetically produced art has been limited to moving objects at a discreet small number of speeds on relatively simple trajectories.